


It lasted but a moment

by Purplehaze811



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehaze811/pseuds/Purplehaze811
Summary: That feather earring swayed as she brushed stray hair behind her ear though it still draped like a veil across her face. Chloe watched the sun dance across it, lighting it up golden. Almost making it resemble a crown sat delicately upon her head. Rachael tilted her head to glance at Chloe through her lashes like she could hear Chloe’s thoughts. Cheeks flaming with being caught staring Chloe stubbornly kept her gaze forward ignoring Rachael’s snort of amusement. God she was too gay for this.





	It lasted but a moment

**Author's Note:**

> i will forever be in love with this game and Chloe. Also yes i shamelessly used the until the end of the line quote from captain america pffft sorry. I am always happy to write more for this fic if you guys like it so let me know. Come find me on tumblr if you like at @day-dream-haze and yell at me about season 2 thats just come out!!

It hurt, the knowledge that whatever she did somehow she would be letting her mum down somehow. didn’t she let Chloe down first though? She wanted her mum to be happy of course. She loved her mother. Her happiest memories were in their house making pancakes with the radio turned up, her parents singing along. wasn’t life unfair that that memory was becoming hazy around the edges with age. With a deep sigh Chloe heaved herself up into a sitting position inside the beat up truck that like her had seen better days. She could almost hear her dads voice “it just needs a little love”. Another thing they have in common then she thought bitterly. “Chloe!” the sudden shout made Chloe flinch in surprise her forehead coming forward with a painful clunk against the dash. She rubbed at her head whilst muttering some colourful words under her breath. 

Laughter rung out to her left and she opened one eye to squint at Rachael. Her eyes were closed in obvious mirth. That feather earring swayed as she brushed stray hair behind her ear though it still draped like a veil across her face. Chloe watched the sun dance across it, lighting it up golden. Almost making it resemble a crown sat delicately upon her head. Rachael tilted her head to glance at Chloe through her lashes like she could hear Chloe’s thoughts. Cheeks flaming with being caught staring Chloe stubbornly kept her gaze forward ignoring Rachael’s snort of amusement. God she was too gay for this.

Glancing back at Rachael, Chloe could see the Cheshire grin grow. Those blue eyes were bright and sharp with intelligence that both impressed and scared Chloe to death. “You okay there Price?” Rachael asked grin growing wider and if possible even sharper. Chloe’s face burned brighter and she choked out a noise that she hoped sounded like yes. Could she go one day without embarrassing herself? Rachael’s eyes scanned her face for a moment seemingly taking pleasure in watching the blush spread like wild fire. “so you're living in a car now huh?” Chloe narrowed her eyes ready as always to go on the defence because who else would have her side but rachel carried on “it just needs a little love I think” Chloe could only stare at her in silence. Rachael would never cease to surprise her. “I’m going to fix it up and then we’re going to get out if this shit hole” Rachael nodded In agreement, her eyes soft.

She pulled open the rusty door and blinked down at the hole covered by a dirty carpet. She looked back up at Chloe for a Moment in confusion before shrugging it off and carefully climbing up onto the seats. “you and me to the end of the line Price no going back okay?” she muttered, her face uncharacteristically serious for once and breath shaky. For a moment Chloe thought she might start crying with the way she turned her face away hiding behind the curtain of hair that tumbled out from its hold behind her ear. 

Chloe reached forward hesitantly brushing back the stray hair looping it back behind her ear. She tilted her head to catch Rachael’s eyes so she could get across how serious she was trying to be. In a moment of pure bravery she cupped the side of Rachael’s face tenderly “you and me forever Amber” the words were spoken so softly but held such weight. Chloe could see the way Rachel’s lips trembled up this close. She didn’t dare break the eye contact that they held. Even as a tear slipped down Rachel’s face in the silence Chloe just held her gaze patiently. She just needs a little love is all is what Chloe thought to herself as she brushed the tears away with her thumb.


End file.
